1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to detection and treatment of cancers. More particularly, it relates to the use of biomarkers for detecting, treating and monitoring head and neck cancer.
2. Description of Related Art
Head and neck squamous cell carcinoma (HNSCC) represents approximately 90% of all head and neck cancer and 5% of all malignancies. See Jemal et al. (2009) and Worshem et al. (2013). Oral cavity and pharynx cancers alone were the eighth most common cancer among males in the United States in 2008, and HNSCC was seen in more than 48,000 new patients in 2009 in the United States (Jemal et al.). HNSCC has also seen an increasing rate of prevalence over the past 30 years. See Worsham et al. (2013). Despite the advancements in medical and cancer therapy, the survival rates for patients with HNSCC have been fairly stagnant. See Siegel et al. (2013). This low survival rate is in stark contrast to the increase in survival rates of many other cancers. One of the main reasons for the poor prognosis of HNSCC is that more than half of HNSCC patients have advanced to either locoregional or metastatic stages of the disease at the time of diagnosis. Therefore, early detection may be key to improving survival rates in the future. No effective methods have been reported for early detection of head and neck cancer.